1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical treatment instrument for grasping a needle for the purpose of anastomosis of tissue or the like using an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a surgery for performing coronary artery revascularization of the heart using endoscopy, for example, bypass surgery is known, wherein a surgical treatment instrument and forceps serving as an endoscope and needle holding tool are inserted into the chest cavity via a trocar puncturing the chest wall, dissecting a portion of the coronary artery with the forceps to provide an anastomosis opening, guiding an internal thoracic artery to the anastomosis opening with the grasping forceps, and the internal thoracic artery is connected by anastomosis to the anastomosis opening by the surgical treatment instrument.
As a surgical treatment instrument for such a surgery, a surgical treatment instrument is known which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,575, which has a configuration wherein an insertion portion having a bending portion on the distal end portion is provided, the distal end portion of the insertion portion is provided with a pair of jaws capable of opening/closing and rotating around the axis of the insertion portion. A driving cable for transmitting turning force and opening/closing force to the distal end portion of the insertion portion is inserted from an operation portion through the insertion portion to the distal end portion.
Also, a surgical treatment instrument as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-164141 for example, is used with a configuration wherein an exterior member is provided with a flexible joint member which joints the operation portion and distal end portion of the treatment instrument, the interior portion of the exterior member being configured with an internal member movable in the axial direction.